Caffè Espresso delle bevande di Natale del padre
by LuckyStarWitch
Summary: Father Christmas Drinks Espresso. 2nd of the Merry Christmas Series. Version R27. Tsunayoshi wakes up in the middle of the night to find Santa Claus drinking espresso.


**The second of the Merry Christmas Series.**

**Beta-ed by the wonderful Emotive-sama (Emotive Gothika)

* * *

**

**_Merry Christmas: Version R27_**

**_(_**Caffè Espresso delle bevande di Natale del padre**_)_**

**_Father Christmas drinks Espresso_**

**_By_**

**_LuckyStarWitch_**

**_Beta-ed by Emotive Gothika

* * *

_**

**IMPORTANT!**

The Merry Christmas Series Pairings consists of

**_G27_**

**_(_**_Buon Natale,_il Mio Amore**_)_**

**_R27_**

**_1827_**

**_(_**_Vischio in una scatola_**_)_**

**_X27_**

_**(**_Pranzo di Natale: Stile di Xanxus)

**Pairings: R27**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: BoyXBoy / Hint of adult themes…**

**Don't like don't read.

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**Adult Reborn**

**Settings: Japan/Namimori**

**Character Ages:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi 26**

**I don't know Reborn's…**

Disclaimed other than the plotline

* * *

A petite figure lay asleep on a large poster bed, surrounded by pillows and covered in a warm duvet. Snow silently fell on the other side of the window, turning the landscape outside the mansion pure white. All was peaceful and quiet as the sleeping brunet silently snored.

_Thump!_

The sleeping young man quickly jumped up and was in instant awareness. You can't blame him for being such a paranoid though. Considering the line of work he was in, he was frequently a target of assassination attempts.

With his brown orbs slowly adjusting to the darkness, his eyes swept around the room trying to detect any thing out of the norm. Slowly and carefully, he crept out of his large bed and slipped on a pair of white mittens with 27 embroidered in red on the back, not forgetting to grab two blue pills that were kept in the bedside drawer.

Clutching the pills tightly in his mittened right hand, he slowly went around his room, checking behind the curtains and any piece of furniture that could hide someone.

After deciding that no one was in his room other than himself, he was about to sigh in relief when…

_Thump!_

This time, the auburn-haired was pretty sure it came from outside his room.

He quietly slipped out of his room, aware of every minuscule movement that was made around him. Nearing the staircase, he saw that the living room lights were on.

'_That's strange; I remember turning them off before I went to sleep. It can't be an assassin; what kind of assassin is stupid enough to turn on the lights and be that loud? It can't be the kids, it's already too late for them to be awake,_' The short male curiously descended the steps slowly, making sure to step down lightly so as not to alarm the intruder.

When he reached the landing, he advanced towards the living room door in long but light strides, wanting to know just who in the world had the guts to break into the Vongola Decimo's private villa in the middle of the night.

Just before he reached the door though, a deep voice that made the young brunet drop the blue pills that he had been holding called out towards him.

"Dame-Tsuna, get your lazy ass in here. What's taking you so long?" A smirk was evident in the voice.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked as he practically flew into the living room and sure enough, sitting on a velvety red armchair next to the fireplace was his lover who just came back from a mission in Italy that he had left for 1 month ago.

With his fedora sitting on the table and his black coat flung carelessly behind the armchair, Reborn smirked at his lover and uncrossed his legs as he took a sip of the dark liquid from the mug he was currently holding in his right hand. Using his left hand, he patted his lap and gestured for his brunet lover to come over.

The overjoyed brunet nearly stumbled into the hitman's lap in his haste. As soon as he was seated on his raven-haired lover's lap, he latched his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you a lot Reborn…I really wanted to see you…" The auburn-haired murmured into his lover's neck, breathing in the unique scent of espresso and Reborn that had he had missed for the whole past month.

Reborn who was a little thrown off by his lover's reaction quickly recovered and set his steaming mug of espresso down on the coffee table, smiling his rare gentle smile at his lover. Running a coarse hand through the brown messy locks of his lover's, he relaxed back into the armchair and wrapped his other arm around his lover's petite frame.

"Dame-Tsuna, isn't it about time you grow out of such sentimental acts?" The raven-haired man chuckled.

"But Reborn! Your mission was supposed to last for 2 weeks only! And then you suddenly called to say that it was extended for one whole month because of unexpected circumstances! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" The young Mafioso lifted his head from his lover's neck to complain.

Reborn smirked and said, "Dame-Tsuna, you're a few generations too early to worry about me," and planted a quick kiss on his lover's soft lips.

"Reborn…" It seems that it wasn't enough for Tsunayoshi though as he pulled Reborn in for a deeper kiss, clutching Reborn's deep red dress shirt.

"Mmmm…Tsuna..." Reborn reciprocated the kiss with much passion as well, slipping his tongue into Tsuna's mouth and letting his lover taste the espresso he drank just awhile ago.

"It seems that my absence has done much damage to your sex drive, Tsuna," Reborn smirked at the brunet Mafioso when they broke the kiss.

His lover smiled at him and hugged him again.

"I'm just glad you're back in time for Christmas, Reborn," Tsunayoshi murmured into his ex-tutor's ear. "Gokudera-kun and the others are going to be so surprised when they see you eating breakfast at the kitchen table tomorrow morning," The happy young man chuckled.

"Hmm…I don't think so, Tsuna," Reborn smirked as his lover once again pulled away and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean? It's not like you to miss a meal seeing as how you always used to steal my breakfast," The young man teased.

"Cheeky," The older man pinched his lover's cheek.

"Ouch! It hurts, Reborn!" The auburn-haired male rubbed his red cheek.

Chuckling, Reborn pulled his younger lover's chin to lessen the distance between their face, effectively making the younger one blush.

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, it won't hurt as much as your ass will tomorrow," Reborn said, dark eyes glinting with a dark promise. "Which reminds me! Tsuna, you asked me what I meant when I said I won't be down for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

The young man blushed at what his lover said at first but still managed a nod at him.

A few years ago, he might have lowered his head or shifted his gaze but at the age of 26, he had pretty much grown used to his lover's antics.

Smirking at his blushing lover, he pulled his lover down and brushed his lips against the brunet's ear.

"That's because I don't plan to leave our bedroom so soon, and neither am I going to let you leave either," And with that, he blew into his lover's ear and pulled away.

Then, Tsuna did something that surprised the both of them. He pulled Reborn back in and kissed him passionately on the lips, opening his mouth as soon as their lips made contact and letting his wet tongue slide into Reborn's cavern.

_Dong!_

The clock struck midnight and fireworks could be heard exploding into the midnight sky.

The two lovers separated and Tsunayoshi smiled at his lover.

"_Buon Natale_, Reborn,"

Reborn didn't even bother to reply him, choosing instead to latch his lips back on to the brunet's swollen lips.

'_Ah…Reborn has always been more of an action than talk kind of person…_' The shorter male mused as his tongue danced with his lover's own wet appendage.

Hands started to wander and moans could be heard.

"Oh…God…Reborn…Mmm...Room…Now…" The 26 year-old moaned and grip Reborn's hair as the tall Italian sucked on his pulse.

Pushing his lover off his lap, Reborn extinguished the fire in the fireplace and practically dragged Tsuna into their bedroom.

Leaving the warm mug of espresso still sitting on the coffee table.

~Owari~

* * *

**!OMAKE!**

After their umpteenth romp, Tsuna finally voiced out something that had been plaguing his mind for awhile.

"Reborn?" Tsunayoshi poked at his lover's chest, trying to gain the attention of the naked raven-haired man lying beside him.

"What?"

"What were those 'thump' sounds I heard?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, the auburn-haired male felt his lover tense immediately.

Reborn murmured something incoherent under his breath and looked away.

Tsuna, driven by his curiosity, climbed up his lover's broad chest and stared straight into the coal-black eyes. "Huh?"

"…bumped…"

"What?"

"I said! I accidentally tripped on the idiot Lambo's fucking present and then bumped my head on that idiot Spanner's Gola Mosca model which was so conveniently placed just right next to the fucking Christmas tree!" Reborn huffed.

Silence for a moment as the young Mafioso stared at his lover.

Then…

"Pfft! Hahahaha…"Tsunayoshi shrieked with laughter as he rolled off Reborn's sweaty body and tears of mirth rolled down his red cheeks. In fact, le laughed so hard his stomach hurt like hell.

"Pfft…Ahahahaha…so while you were…pfftt…playing Santa Claus for us…you…ahahahaha…tripped on Lambo's present…and ahahaha…bumped into Spanner-san's Gola Mosca model ahahaha…"

"…shut up…Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn rubbed his brows in frustration.

"No, I shall most certainly not shut up. And Reborn," the sly brunet crawled up to his troubled lover, "You, of all people should be aware that I am most certainly not Dame-Tsuna," he said tracing a finger down Reborn's chiseled chest and whispering huskily into the Italian hitman's ear, "…in bed," Making the ex-Arcobaleno look at him with an interested look in his eyes.

"Hmm…so you're playing it like this, huh…_Tsuna…_" Reborn smirked, pulling his naked lover's body closer towards him. "Seems like I can't let you down on this," And whispering back into the brunet's ear. "My kinky lover…"

And as they were about to continue doing what they had been doing the whole night, Tsuna placed a hand on Reborn's hand (which was stroking his cheek) and closed his eyes while saying with a gentle smile on his face:

"Thank you, Reborn. Thank you for coming back in time for Christmas. Thank you for buying presents for everyone. And last of all, thank you for giving me the best Christmas present ever, my Santa Claus," Tsuna opened his eyes and grinned down at his Italian lover.

"Stupid Tsuna, a real man should always care for his bitch."

"Reborn!"

"Just shut up and kiss me, sexy," Reborn smirked and pulled Tsuna's head down.

_~Omake~_

_ Fin.

* * *

_

Ok…the omake (and the story) turned out longer than I planned…=o=''….

It was meant to explain the sounds that Tsuna heard in the beginning…but uhh…I got carried away…hahaha…=o=''…

Merry Christmas! Everyone! ^ o ^…


End file.
